A multi-conductor electrical cable is often used to communicate electrical signals, such as audio and video signals, from one electronic device to another. In a common application, modern smartphones include a female audio jack for receiving a male plug configured at one end of a cable from an external device, such as a headset, to facilitate analog voice and audio communications. It is also possible to use a multi-conductor cable for sending and receiving digital data between digital devices at high frequencies, e.g., exceeding 10 MHz, thereby providing enhanced features and more sophisticated control schemes. However, variations in the process, supply voltage and temperature of the receiver circuit elements, herein referred to as PVT variations, create problems for reliably extracting digital data when using such cables. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a receiver circuit that could compensate for PVT variations in the active circuit elements in order to communicate digital data between devices and to obtain reliable data extraction.